


Stuck In a Rut (but Magnus doesn't mind)

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend a rut together for the first time and Magnus is looking forward to seeing Alec lose control.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 501





	Stuck In a Rut (but Magnus doesn't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Written live over on the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord Server. If you're over 18 and love SH's come hang out with us :D

Magnus walks back and forth in his loft, his stomach tying up in knots. He wraps the cord of his robe around his waist tighter, playing with it as he moves. Alec will be here any moment and Magnus is filled with equal parts nervousness and excitement. He wonders how Alec will smell while in his rut, how he'll act. 

They've been together for awhile but this will be their first rut together. Alec was nervous when he mentioned it was coming up, like he was afraid of Magnus' reaction. Silly alpha. Magnus was more than willing to spend it together. 

Alec is gentle for an alpha, always careful while they're intimate. Quite frankly, Alec treats him like glass. At first it was sweet, the way he always  _ made love _ to Magnus. But Magnus isn't a fragile omega, he's an alpha. Sometimes he wants things rough. He wants them both to lose control. He wants to be taken. 

Magnus hears the door and his heart picks up speed, anticipation thrumming through his body, making his breath hitch. After another moment, his alpha walks through the door. His dark hair is a mess, his cheeks are pink. He's stunning. But it's the look in his eyes that threatens to bring Magnus to his knees.

"Alexander," he breathes, his eyes widening as Alec storms through the loft towards him. Like a predator stalks his prey, and Magnus feels chased, truly for the first time in years. 

"Magnus," Alec says back, his voice coming out throaty and deep. Then he growls, his steps picking up speed all the while Magnus is frozen in place, unable to move away, not that he would want to. 

Alec gets into his space, his nose running over Magnus' cheek. Magnus closes his eyes, taking in the scent of his alpha. It's different, muskier, deeper. Chocolate and cinnamon, something spicy mixed in there. it's delicious and Magnus wants to devour him. His hands find Alec's shoulders, ready to pull him back in order to kiss him, but Alec has other ideas. 

Magnus lets out a surprised noise as he's hoisted up into the air, his legs going around Alec's waist as his Shadowhunter moves him deeper into the loft. But instead of going to the bedroom, Alec gently drops him down onto the dining table. 

"You're a goddamn delicacy," Alec murmurs, his words slurred with lust. "You belong on the table so I can taste every inch of you."

To say that Magnus is surprised is an understatement. But it's the most pleasant surprise he's ever received. Already his cock is hard and straining, his body lighting up from the inside. 

Alec tears at his robe until it falls away and Magnus is quick to sit up and toss it onto the floor. He's left completely bare, all stretched out on the dinner table. For a split second, he's struck with how vulnerable this makes him, how he should maybe feel embarrassed. But then he looks up into Alec's eyes which are no longer hazel but bright alpha red. Alec growls, licking his lips. Magnus is so fucking  _ desired _ that he can't feel embarrassed. 

"Please," he murmurs, a thrill going through him when Alec is instantly on him, taking care of him, compelled by the mixture of his rut and Magnus' pleas. 

"I've got you, alpha," Alec hisses. He leans over the table, his tongue slowly running up Magnus body, starting at his hip and moving over his belly, his chest, his throat, and over his chin until Alec can get their lips together. "All mine."

The feel of Alec’s clothes is harsh against his bare skin, making him suck in a breath. The contrast only serves to turn him on further. Alec devours his mouth, plunging his tongue between Magnus’ lips and dominating the kiss. Magnus feels all consumed, his arousal growing higher and higher until he can’t keep his hips still, writhing below his alpha and whining. 

Alec's big hand plants itself on Magnus hip, keeping him still. Magnus glares as his alpha smirks down at him. "Mine," he murmurs, moving his mouth to the side of Magnus' throat. "I want to be the one to give you pleasure. Your orgasm is mine." And  _ that _ shouldn't be as hot as it is. 

Magnus tilts his head back, letting Alec have access to his throat, moaning as the alpha takes his time leaving mark after mark across his most sensitive skin. It feels so fucking good. If only he could get some friction on his cock. 

"Stop it," Alec grits out, nipping at Magnus collarbone. "Your alpha will take care of you."

"Alexander," Magnus breathes out. "Please."

Alec growls and Magnus can feel the way it vibrates against his chest. He wants to fight for control, wants to buck against Alec and make him work for his submission. But that can wait. He knows how hard the first wave hits, how it messes with an alpha's head. So he lets out a long sigh, relaxing under Alec and trusting him to take care of Magnus. 

"Yes," Alec breathes out, his mouth moving even lower. He licks across Magnus' nipple, making him puff out his chest, pushing into Alec's mouth and silently begging for more. "My alpha. All mine."

Magnus runs one of his hands through Alec’s messy hair. “Yours.”

Magnus pushes Alec lower, smiling as his alpha moves. Alec's mouth leaves marks as he goes, marking Magnus as  _ his _ ,  _ taken _ . He's proud to wear these marks because it's true,  _ he is Alec's _ just as Alec is his. They belong together. 

"Fuck," he gasps out as Alec nips at his belly, pleasure jolting through him. Alec kisses his cock before moving over to his hip, the fucking tease. After leaving a few marks there, Alec squats at the bottom of the table. His fingers dig into the inside of Magnus' thighs deliciously and Magnus knows there will be little finger shaped bruises there later. 

"Smell so good," Alec whispers as his mouth presses gently on the inside of his thighs. "So good, Magnus."

Then, Alec slaps the underside of his thigh right where his thigh meets his ass. Magnus cries out as Alec lets out a growl, his eyes glued to where heat laces through his skin, no doubt at the handprint he's just left. "Mine!"

Alec moves forward, his mouth connecting to Magnus' ass. Magnus tenses all over, pleasure zinging up his spine, making his toes curl where they sit on Alec's shoulders. Alec's tongue feels so fucking good as he paints random patterns against Magnus' hole, lavishing his most intimate place with attention. So wet and warm and  _ good _ .

“Alpha. Fuck,” Magnus babbles. “So good, alpha. Make me feel so good. Your tongue, Alec. Fuck!”

Magnus looks down, a groan dying in his throat at the sight before him. Alec's eyes are locked on his, completely red and filled with desire. The definition of bedroom eyes. There's an intensity to them that steals Magnus' breath, like he's daring Magnus not to enjoy himself. Fuck. 

The sound of Alec's mouth is obscene, but it only adds to Magnus' desire. Alec pulls back only enough to bite Magnus' ass cheek and his fucking cock  _ jerks _ where it lays against his belly, loving the feel of Alec's teeth on him. 

Then Alec is diving back in, licking through Magnus' crack, over his taint, and ending up at his cock. He takes the tip of Magnus' dick into his mouth, sucking hard and letting out a groan of pleasure that vibrates through his erection, making him fall back down onto the table with a moan. He's right on the edge of coming. But just before he does, Alec pulls back, wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

Magnus sits up, his thighs coming around Alec's waist, his hands tugging at Alec's clothes. "Naked. Now, alpha. Need you."

Alec's hands join his own, both of them desperate to get skin on skin. Once they're both naked, Alec helps Magnus back down, climbing up onto the table and laying his body down against Magnus'. He can feel his alpha from head to toe, his skin beginning to burn up from his rut.

Alec's hormones are starting to get to Magnus, making his breath come in pants. A small part of him wants to fight for control as any alpha would, but the bigger part, the part that wins out, wants to whine and demand Alec fuck him, to let him do as he wishes. 

Alec's hot breath washes over his throat, making him shudder. "Want me to fuck you?" Alec asks, his voice barely sounding like himself. "Want me to fill you up so fucking good? Make you mine?"

Magnus tosses his head back with a whine. Alec never talks like this and Magnus finds that he fucking loves it, is eating it right up. If he was an omega he knows he would be dripping with slick with how turned on he is. "Yes," he gasps out before flipping over onto his belly. 

The noises he hears in response is nothing short of animalistic as Alec takes him in. With a snap of his finger, he gets his ass ready, slicking it up with lube because he knows his next move will throw Alec into full blown alpha rut mode. He lifts up onto his knees, pushing his chest against the table, presenting.

And just as he thought, Alec is on him, his chest plastered to Magnus' back, his cock nudging against Magnus' hole. "You ready for me, lil alpha?"

"Yes," Magnus answers. "Give it to me."

And he does. Alec pushes in slowly. Too fucking slowly in Magnus' humble opinion. His rim stretches deliciously, accommodating his alpha. It feels so fucking good that he lets out a breathy little noise, his forehead plastered to the table. When Alec is buried all the way inside of him, he pauses and Magnus scrambles for breath. 

"Fucking hell," Magnus whispers. "Please, alpha. Move!"

Alec's hands dig into his hips, holding him still so he can't push back and fuck himself. He's trapped like this and he realizes with a start that he loves it. 

Alec begins to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back home. The table creeks beneath them but Magnus doesn't care, too focused on the pleasure his alpha is providing. "Yes," he hisses as Alec's hips pick up speed, slamming into him over and over and over until he's delirious with pleasure, unable to tell up from down, only feel.

"My pretty lil alpha," Alec slurs as he ruts into Magnus. His hands slide down Magnus' spine, his nails scratching long marks into his skin. "All mine. You're not gonna be able to leave without every single person knowing who claimed you."

Alec's words wash over him. Magnus looks under his arms, staring at the way his cock swings with the furocity of Alec's thrusts, the way it drips with precum. Fuck, he wants to come so fucking bad!

He's about to reach between his legs and stroke himself but Alec bats his hand away, pinning both of them over Magnus' head. "No," he growls. "My cock. You'll come on my knot or you won't come at all, Magnus."

"Alexander," he almost screams, frustration making him clench his eyes shut. 

"Just take it, Magnus. Come on my cock. Come on, alpha," Alec eggs him on. He clenches his inner muscles, smirking as his alpha lets out a groan of pleasure. 

He can feel the way Alec is barely holding on, his knot is already filling, knocking against Magnus' rim, stretching him even further. Sweat gathers on the back of his neck, sliding down his back. He moans as Alec leans down, licking down his spine. 

"Fuck," he whines as that knot continues to grow, continues to stretch him. The moment it's almost too much, almost too painful, Alec is plunging it in, locking them together. He can feel the way Alec is coming, filling him with his hot cum, marking him from the inside. 

"Alpha!" he cries out as he tries to tug his arms free, tries to get friction on his cock. But Alec's hands tighten further, keeping him restrained in place. That mixed with the way that Alec is grinding his knot, swiveling his hips, and the sound of his deep, content growl is enough to throw Magnus over the edge. 

For the first time in his life, Magnus comes completely hands free. He cock spurts cum onto the table below him, his ass milking Alec's knot further, forcing another load into his ass. His body tenses with his orgasm before he goes completely boneless, Alec's weight against his back only adding to his post orgasm bliss. Fuck, he feels amazing. 

"Good," Alec murmurs, kissing Magnus' sweaty brow. "My alpha. Perfect alpha. All mine. Smell perfect now."

Magnus chest warms at the sentiment, his own inner alpha preening. Their scents are mixing, smelling like  _ AlecandMagnus _ instead of like Alec and Magnus. Alec is careful to turn them over on their sides as they wait for his knot to go down. 

Magnus has always loved this, loved being knotted to another person. There's something so fucking intimate to it, feeling them all around you, or completely filling you. Alec's arms are around him, running over his cooling skin. His mouth is right by Magnus' ear as he whispers soft things, telling him how much he loves him, how much he adores Magnus, how good they smell together. 

The moment Alec slides free from his body, Magnus sighs, his nose wrinkling. Alec is there, making sure he's okay. 

"Was I too rough?" he asks, his rut fading enough for him to realize what they'd just done, this first wave finally leaving. Alec's brows wrinkle, worry clear in his scent. 

"No, darling. It was perfect," he answers, leaning up to take Alec's lips in a soft kiss. This is so different than before, so gentle, lips caressing each other. 

Alec swallows. "You liked it? I wasn't just imagining that through the rut?"

"It wasn't the hormones. I liked it a lot."

Alec smiles before getting off the table. He gently picks Magnus up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. "Did you activate your strength rune before coming in here?" 

Alec's sheepish look is answer enough. They lay down in bed, that round of rut leaving them both exhausted, knowing before long it will hit again and Alec will be aching to knot again. But for now, they snuggle, content to run their hands over each other, breathe in their scent, and just be.


End file.
